Tyranny Of The Sun
by PaleRider365
Summary: When Percy Jackson is fatally wounded, a mysterious woman gives him an offer he cant refuse. Thrusted into the world of Darkness, Percy will find many things, Family, Love and happiness but when a Tyrant plans to destroy the Sun, will he return to the very people who abandoned him or will he stay with his new family? in need of Vampire OC. ANY Clan is fine
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here's a new one. Now you're probably wondering why I already have a new one. Here's the answer, if I don't put it down then I completely forget about it. Now you probably have noticed that in my stories, Annabeth leaves Percy and the actions he makes decides what happens. Ex. MALICE KNIGHTS: Left camp and ran into Chaos: Guardian of the Hunters: left camp and went to the Gods to die: Prince of the Night: Sent to Tartarus. I specialize in those and this story is another one but it's pretty different to most stories I've seen about this subject. I'll have one more story about camp abandoning Percy then after that it will be just normal break ups because I just can't write a Percabeth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

I walked through Manhattan with the gait of a drunken man. My eyes were raw and rimmed with red. Tear stains lingered on my cheeks. As I walked, people stayed away from me and let me pass through, even the gangs left me alone. Have I really become an outcast to the mortals as well as Demigods? I sighed and slumped down in an alleyway. For the first time in my life, I cried like a little baby. I just couldn't hold it in anymore; I've held it in for too long.

"The Gods of Olympus have abandoned me." I muttered quietly. Pain coursed through me. The Gods wouldn't answer my prayers. Not even my own Father. Tears slid down my cheek at that thought. I had I not sacrificed almost everything for them?

"My friends have replaced me with another." I whispered. The pain in my heart worsened. The very people I thought were my friends tossed me aside for another hero who was no better than Hercules. Only Nico and Thalia stayed by me but they had things they had to do and I was forced to suffer.

"The one you love does not love you." This was the worst pain. It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. I sobbed hard; I thought are relationship was going good but then she leaves me out of the blue. She claimed that we were just caught up in the moment and apparently I didn't have time for her. That's lie; I always had time for her. It was just the other way around. She didn't have time for me. What was the point of being a hero if you're going to be forgotten, what's the point of living if all that you hold dear leaves you. My thoughts drifted to suicide but I shook my head fiercely. Never will I go that low. That will only show that I'm weak and Uncle Hades would be disappointed in me. He, Nico and Thalia were always there but they had things that had to be done. I heard a growl near me and I grasped my pen that was in my pocket. If I'm going to die then I die fighting. It's not possible for a child of the big three to have a normal life. I wasn't the exception to that rule. I removed my cap to my pen and it transformed into a celestial bronze sword: Riptide. Out of the shadows stalked out were Troll, a Ghoul and an Earthborn. I was too weak to fight them all. I haven't ate and slept for three days and there isn't a water supply near me. I got into my stance and raised Riptide in a defensive manner. The Earthborn laughed at me.

"Fool, you stand no chance against us. You are weak, I can feel it." He said in a gravelly voice. The Ghoul stalked toward me, muttering only one word.

"Kill, Kill, Kill." It kept saying. Its flesh was rotten and torn; it was missing some teeth and a couple fingers. Its teeth were messy from its previous meal. The Troll bellowed with laughter.

"This time you will die Demigod, Mistress Gaea will be avenged." My sword felt heavy. I was tired and no condition to fight. I gritted my teeth in frustration. My eyes narrowed.

"C'mon!" I yelled. I charged and the Ghoul ran to face me. It swung its hands madly, trying to swipe as hard as it could. The thing was fast or I was just exhausted. I sliced off one of its fingers but it didn't even flinch. It swiped and slashed my chest leaving a red gash across my front. It sliced through my shirt with ease. I grunted in pain and hacked off one of its arms. It stopped fighting and looked at me like "Now why did you have to do that?" I roared and sliced it in half, its top half fell to the ground. The Troll roared with rage and swung its massive club. I couldn't react fast enough and it hit me. I flew into the wall of the alley we were fighting in. I screamed in pain. Two of my ribs were broken, I could feel it. I got up clutching my side. It charged me once again but this time I managed to roll under him. I sliced in between his legs, effectively making sure he'll never have kids. In screamed in pain and humiliation. It grabbed the place where its undesirables used to be and fell onto its knees. With one swift motion of my blade, its head fell to floor. My ribs felt horrible and I gasped in pain. I turned around to see the Earthborn walking toward me with a sadistic grin on its face.

"How does it feel to know that you are going to die Jackson?" He's right; I won't survive at this rate. His grin grew wider and he continued his taunting.

"Once you were strong but now you are weak and you are alone." It laughed out. I was slowly breaking at the truth of his words. I truly was alone. I snapped. I charged the Earthborn, fueled by my sadness and pain. It raised its arms to block but I swung at its legs. Sand began to seep out. We aren't touching the Earth; we are on solid NYC concrete filled with filth. It means no help from a sleeping Gaea. He roared in rage and smacked me away, breaking more of my ribs and my left arm. I hit the concrete with a crack. The Earthborn roared and swung madly and raised my blade and swung it. I felt immense pain in my chest. I opened my eyes and looked down. Its hand was in my chest and my blade was in its heart. The beast laughed half heartily.

"Gaea is avenged." It crumbled to dust. I was left standing there clutching my chest. I looked at my hands. Blood was all over them, I began to get dizzy and I fell on my back, clutching my chest in pain. My blood coated the concrete. My vision was getting blurry. I could feel it. I was dying. I could see the faint outline of Thanatos. I turned my head and coughed out blood. My eyes widened. The mutilated Ghoul was dragging itself toward me. I reached for Riptide but it was too far. I was going to be a meal to a Ghoul. As I gave up hope, a figure jumped from the darkness, grabbing the shocked ghoul by its neck and ripping its head from its shoulders. The figure dropped the now dead Ghoul with disgust. The figure turned around and I saw that the figure was a beautiful woman. She had shoulder length black hair and pale skin. Her eyes, her eyes were unnatural. They were a yellow orange color and they glowed a bit. If you looked closely you could see little points protruding from her lips. The mysterious woman wore a purple undershirt and over it was black light armor. She had a black cloak on. She walked slowly to me and got on her knees. She cradled my head in her lap and she moved my hair out my eyes.

"You are dying hero. You were stronger than them. They were not honorable and attacked you at your weakest." I chuckled a bit. She sounded concerned.

"I know, my time is near." Seriousness grew in her mysterious eyes. She was analyzing me for something.

"You are honorable and strong, do you wish to live?" I had to think about that. Did I want to live or did I want to pass on.

"I have nothing to live for." I said with obvious pain in my voice. She smiled gently.

"I am a Vampire mortal. I can make you one of my kind and give you a new life, a new home." She said. My eyes grew wide in shock. Well that explains the eyes. For some odd reason, I wasn't afraid of her even if she was a Vampire. She looked pleased.

"You do not fear me?" She asked. I smiled at her. I knew what I would do.

"I do not fear you because I know you are good. Turn me into one of you." I said. Almost all of my blood was gone. It was only my will that was keeping me alive. She nodded and pulled me closer to her. She placed her lips upon my neck and opened her mouth. She bit gently onto my neck. It didn't even hurt. I could feel something being injected into me. I could feel power. My vision was getting blurrier than before. She removed her mouth and smiled a fanged smile at me. She looked happy.

"Sleep Hero." My eyes closed and everything went black.

**Third Person POV**

The young woman picked up the boy with ease and revealed an ancient scroll. She muttered something in an ancient language and they disappeared with a puff of black smoke. When they reappeared they were at the entrance of a grand castle near the edge of Alaska. The area was a bit foggy and snow fell from the sky. The Castle overlooked the sea, boat debris and several things showed that the Castle was old. The gorgeous woman opened the large castle doors and walked in with an out cold Percy Jackson. She walked into the Keep of the castle and straight to the Cathedral, something told her she needed to bring the young man there. As she walked the young boy muttered a single word.

"Family." She smiled sadly. Whatever had driven the boy to this depression had something to do with family. Once she reached the Cathedral, she was greeted by several Vampires.

"Selene how good it is to see you!" One vampire exclaimed. She was a female. The Vampire Selene smiled at the other woman.

"Likewise Aurora." Aurora smiled. She then noticed the male Selene was carrying. So did the other Vampires there. A male Vampire casually walked to Selene and pointed at the boy.

"Why is he here?" Some must make noticed that he didn't say it with disgust. Selene smiled.

"I found him in combat with a Ghoul, Troll and Earthborn. He was stronger than them but he was in a weak state. Physically and emotionally battered Zane." Zane nodded in understanding. The other Vampires there at the moment nodded in understanding. They wondered however what could bring a warrior down like the way Selene described. Emotionally and physically destroyed? Why would he be like this? Zane gave the boy a look that showed that he had questions.

"Why bring him to the Cathedral, why not just turn him?" Selene seemed a little irritated at that question. Aurora and the other Vampires voiced their agreement.

"I don't know Zane, something is drawing me here and it's telling me to bring this man. Now please excuse me." The group of Vampires moved out of the way as Selene walked over to the altar inside the Cathedral. She placed him upon the Altar and waited. The vampiress and her comrades waited in anticipation, something was going to happen and they knew it. The Altar began to glow and a red light began to shine from it. Bats flew in from opened windows inside the Cathedral. The boy's body rose off the Altar. The red light engulfed him and the bats covered him like a cocoon. A lot of people gasped. The vampires turned to Selene. She was captivated by the sight before her. This has only happened once before. A commotion was heard and the Vampiress turned around. A man strode forward in gold armor with a black cape flowing behind him. He had neatly combed hair and was clean shaven. He looked to be around his mid-forties but everyone else knew better. He was way older than that. The man strode to Selene .

"Selene what is this commotion." He demanded. His eyes latched themselves on the sight before them. His eyes widened in realization. It's not possible is it? Selene frowned.

"I'm sorry father but do you know what this is?" She said knowingly, pointed at the cocoon of bats. He nodded with the same knowing look. He muttered something that everyone heard.

"A Pure-Blood." Some Vampires eyes bugged out of their heads and Selene looked on with hope in her eyes. The light died down and the bats landed upon the Altar gently. They uncovered the body and their lay the broken boy. His skin had gotten noticeably paler, his hair was darker than it was before, and his features were more defined and improved. His build had gotten slightly larger and the black shirt he wore was a bit tight on him. He looked like a god. Some of the Vampiress's found themselves blushing at his beauty. Selene called some guards.

"Mistress?" they said with a salute. Selene smiled.

"Take the Pure blood on the Altar to the infirmary and wait for me." They nodded and picked up the boy. They grunted with his weight. He wasn't light but he wasn't fat. He looked like one of those models except godlike. They picked him up and walked out of the Cathedral and to the infirmary. The Vampire Lord waited for his daughter to finish what she was doing. The Vampires cleared out so they could talk. The Father looked upon Selene with a demanding look upon his arrogant face.

"Father, I found the boy and sensed something within him. I don't know what to describe it with." Her father motioned for to continue, his eyes glowing with interest. She continued.

"The boy was malnourished and weakened both physically and emotionally. He was in combat with a Troll, Earthborn and Ghoul. He beat them all but the Earthborn landed a fatal blow. I usually wouldn't interfere but something drew me to help him so I did. He is honorable and was willing to accept death with honor but something told me he needed to live so I injected my blood into him." Her father's eyes widened.

"Selene you know the power of a Pure-bloods blood. You just don't give it to anyone. To be a Pure-blood you must be worthy!" He yelled. She glared back at him.

"I know father but again something was telling me to do it. My blood wasn't working and he was still dying." He raised an eyebrow at that. She continued.

"I brought him here to see if one of our healers could possibly heal him but I was drawn to the Cathedral and then the events you just saw happened." She finished. The Vampire Lord seemed to ponder this.

"It seems that our deity deems the boy worthy and actually turned him into a pure blooded Vampire. Interesting, he could be very useful to me. Selene let me know when the boy has awoken so that I may speak to him." He said. She nodded and he turned around and left the Cathedral. Selene rushed to the Infirmary and noticed the group of Vampires there, wishing to see the Pure Blood. She growled and they all turned around to face her. Seeing that look on her face, they left to keep their skins. She walked into the medical area and dismissed the guards. The healer stood over Percy. He smiled when he noticed Selene.

"Ah Mistress Selene, this boy I sense had a lot of power. He will be an interesting case in the castle." She nodded in agreement and they both watched over the boy. The Healer didn't know what was going on the boy's head but Selene did. She went through it as she is a Pure Blood herself.

**Percy POV**

**Dreamscape**

Wow. I was in some dark place. The sky was purple and had a shining moon. I was in a graveyard. I walk around the tombstones and found a tombstone that nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Here lays Percy Jackson" Was what it said at the top. I stepped back in fright only to hit something behind me. I turned around and saw myself except it wasn't me. Instead of the green eyes I had before they were a yellow orange like the girl and they had slits. I was taller and my hair was darker. My features were more defined and I was well, more muscular then what I already was. He pointed to himself then the tombstone.

"If you pick me, then this is what you will become. If you pick the tombstone then you die." I didn't need any more hints. I grasped his hand and a glow enveloped me. When it died down, he was gone and a mirror was in front of me. I gasped. My eyes were the same as his.

**Did you like it? Review. I wanted to make it different than other Percy Vampire stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright this chapter is like a fail-safe chappie because Fanfiction keeps saying that the story can't be found. Thank you all who reviewed.. well could anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Percy POV**

I snapped out of my dream once I saw my eyes. I couldn't help but think that they looked pretty cool but what am I now? Am I Vampire or am I dead. My vision was starting to return. I could see the outline of a woman and man talking. I looked up to see a light flashing in my eyes. I hissed in anger and covered my poor sensitive eyes. They burned with pain . One of the cons of being a Vampire, You can't look at bright lights the minute you get up. Actually I don't think you're supposed to even do that as a human. As I covered my eyes, I realized how hungry I was. My throat felt like sandpaper. I was so thirsty. I heard a woman's voice.

"Nikolai he's awake, grab a blood packet." I heard feet shuffling and next thing I knew, my head was being cradled by someone, I smelled something that smelled delicious and I heard the soft but firm voice of the woman who saved me.

"Drink." I opened my mouth and felt something warm and tasty going down my throat. It was the most delicious thing I've ever tasted. It was so full of life. After I had finished drinking, I heard the click of a light turning off and I opened my eyes. My eyes met the same ones from before.

"Thank you" I said. I've never felt so alive before. I felt so powerful, like I could throw each camper three football fields and not even break a sweat. That thought made me smile. The beautiful woman smiled at me.

"You're welcome. May I ask you of your name?" She asked. I grinned, I felt something poking my lip but let it go.

"My name is Perseus." She smiled softly. Her smile is amazing, Even Undead are full of life I guess.

"Well Perseus, my name is Selene and you are in Castle Blood-Driver. The home of the Supreme Vampire Clan of the Age." She said. I regarded her curiously before I got up. I felt renewed from whatever she gave me.

"What did I just drink Selene?" I asked. She seemed nervous. Why would she be nervous?

"I gave you blood." I tilted my head. That makes sense after all I am a Vampire now. I shrugged and she sighed with relief. She stood up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I must take you to my father; he wishes to speak to you. Strange things happened while you were out cold hero." I nodded and together we walked out of the infirmary after I waved goodbye to Nikolai. We walked into the keep of the castle. I gazed at it in awe. It was like a fairytale. Illustrious drapes and things you would only find in a place of royalty. The colors were primarily black, gold, silver and red. Other colors were moderate in use. Selene chuckled when she saw my face.

"Impressed?" she asked. I nodded. It was amazing, I felt so at home for some reason.

"Very impressed." She laughed and together we walked past the dining room. The table was huge and it was filled with different kinds of food and there was goblets filled with blood. It smelled delicious. My stomach grumbled and Selene stifled a giggle but I heard her anyway. I looked at my stomach with utmost betrayal.

"We'll eat after we talk to father. Something tells me you will get along with my brother just fine." She said with amusement in her voice. I smiled. Her voice sounded like music to my ears. I nodded and we walked past the dining room which by the way is huge into what appeared to be the doors to a throne room. The doors are ginormous and are crafted with obsidian. It looked downright amazing. Quite touching for a Vampire. Selene gave me a serious look.

"When we enter, bow to my father and await his command to stand. He will explain to you about what happened. One last thing, talk when you are called upon only." I nodded. He is the Lord of the Castle and he isn't exactly an irritating Olympian so I'll give him a bit of respect. That stung. Just thinking about the Olympians hurts. My happy smile returned to its depressing frown. Selene looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong Perseus?" She asked. I could sense the worry in her voice. Why does she care for me so much? I'm worthless. My family proved that point. I sighed.

"It's nothing Selene, bad memory was all it was." She nodded but I could tell she's still worried. She grabbed my hand, shocking me in a good way. She smiled a beautiful smile.

"Your one of us now, I'm here for you." My spirits lifted a bit as I looked into those yellow orange eyes. They spoke the truth. She opened the door and we both stepped in in perfect synchronization. My eyes landed in the middle of the throne. We were in a very fancy throne room with things from different time periods. I could recognize some Venetian artwork and things from the renaissance period. At the back the room was a man sitting upon a throne. He had neatly combed black hair and his eyes were the same as ours. He had golden royal armor and under it a very fancy red shirt. He looked like a king. He looked very bored. Next to him was another throne. Upon it was a beautiful woman. She had long glossy black hair and like us, had the same eyes. She looked a lot like Selene. The woman had a female version of the man's golden armor but instead of a red undershirt, she had a purple one. Her eyes had more kindness then the mans. I felt so out of place with my black ripped tee shirt. Selene gestured for me to go forward. I walked like a man with confidence should. I would not show fear. I walked toward the man and got on one knee and bowed. I kept my eyes on the floor and waited. I could feel the man analyzing me, looking for weakness.

"Rise." Said the man. I did as I was told and stood up straight and tall. For some reason I let some of my aura go wild. How the heck do I even know about aura? Anyway, a gust of wind could be felt and some of the candles fires were extinguished. The man and woman seemed impressed. So did Selene for that matter. The man eyed me curiously and I looked at him directly in the eye. Neither of us blinked. He nodded his approval.

"State your name newborn." He said. His voice was deep and reminded me of Kronos. My eyes narrowed.

"My name is Perseus." My voice echoed throughout the Throne room. The man seemed to be in a thinking position and the woman eyed me with wonder. Probably from my little display earlier.

"Do you know what you are newborn?" he asked. What did he mean? I'm a vampire right?

"Aren't I a Vampire sir?" I asked with genuine curiosity. The man bellowed with laughter and the woman smiled. What did I do? I turned to Selene with a questioning look but she smiled at me.

"No you are not just a Vampire newborn. You are something much more." Confusion was evident in my eyes. He must've noticed because he continued.

"Newborn, when a Vampire turns another person, it's usually just your average pitiful Vampire. They are classed as second born but you; no you are a Pure-Blooded Vampire. A Pure Blood is only made by another Pureblood or by our deity." A Pure-blood huh? So I am a special Vampire. But I wonder how the other Vampires were made.

"Out of curiosity my lord, how are there other kinds of Vampires then?" I asked. He seemed to ponder my question.

"Your questions will be answered by Selene newborn, I have a meeting with another clan in three days' time. I must prepare for their arrival. Selene will educate you in our history and diet now leave my sight." Wow he's an arrogant guy isn't he? I bowed once more and before I walked out, the lady walked toward me. She smiled.

"Welcome Newborn, I am Leah and the man over there is my husband Tiberius. We are the Lord and Lady of this Castle. I must be off; I wished to only have informed you on who we are. We shall see you at dinner." She said, she began to walk away but then she turned around to face Selene.

"Selene my dear, get him out of those rags. He is a pure blood, not a mongrel." I was slightly offended and Selene sighed before nodding. She took my hand, effectively shocking me and was dragging me somewhere. We walked through the Keep once more and stopped at a wooden door filled with intricate forest designs. Selene knocked twice and the door opened to reveal a stunning woman with light brown hair and orange eyes. She smiled happily and hugged Selene. Then she noticed me. She started to blush. Why is she blushing? Selene seemed to get annoyed by her staring.

"Aurora stop ogling the man and get him some new clothes." I blushed and Aurora dragged us in. she pushed Selene into a chair and made me stand up. She analyzed me with a critical eye.

"I'm giving you modern and old clothes but first, Selene does he have a room?" Selene nodded and I raised my eyebrow curiously. She smirked.

"I got one for you while you were knocked out." I nodded and I resumed my test with Aurora. By the time it ended, there were a lot of laughs, accidents and one painful bite on my shoulder. As I left with Selene I was wearing a long, two tailed coat with an upturned collar and long sleeves with black cuffs and a black chest plate. The coat itself was black as night with dark green trimming and had zippers on the sleeves and buckles around the waist. Under the black armor I had a black t-shirt with a trident design. Apparently black and red is a Vampires friend. I had some black pants and some dress shoes. i rubbed my shoulder painfully.

"Why did she bite me?" I asked. She shrugged and looked at my clothes approvingly.

"I feel bad for you." She said.

"Why?" She grinned at me devilishly and I gulped.

"I feel bad for you because when the other Vampiress see you, they won't be able to keep their hands off you." I groaned and she laughed at my discomfort. Her laugh is infectious. I started to laugh as we walked toward my chambers. Maybe life will get better for me.

**Sorry that it was short but I had a hard time posting it before due to fanfiction and wanted to give you guys something to read. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Chapter in Tyranny of the Sun. Thank you so much to those who reviewed, I appreciated it a lot. So to reward ye who have been faithful, I have decided to update this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Percy POV**

I looked at my new room in awe. It was a modern style but it looked to be from the gothic era. I gave Selene a questioning look. She smiled at me making me feel an emotion I don't want to feel at the moment.

"Father always had this room in the castle but he was saving it for another Pureblood." There's that word again. Pureblood, what is it?"

"Selene, what exactly is a Pureblood?" Her eyes narrowed a bit before answering my question.

"A Pureblood Vampire is a vampire with no human blood with in them." My eyes narrowed this time. But my mother is human!

"But my mother is human Selene." She smiled. She raised her hands in wait gesture

"A Pureblood Vampire is also a Vampire turned into a vampire by our deity. You were directly transformed into a Vampire by our deity, eliminating any human blood within you." She said. I chuckled. This was interesting.

"So I am a Demigod Vampire." Her eyes widened in shock.

"So you are a Demigod. I figured you were one when I saw you fighting those monsters. Who is your father?" She asked. My father that still causes me pain. I sighed painfully.

"My father is Poseidon or Neptune as the Romans call him." She nodded with interest.

"How come you aren't at that camp?" She said bitterly and I knew why. She was a Vampire and people claim her kind to be monsters.

"They abandoned me, so I left in my grief. Three days later, you found me." Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"And they have the nerve to call us monsters." I nodded in agreement. She was right; Demigods were stereotypical about creatures that weren't human.

"Well you won't have to worry about us abandoning you Percy. You are family." My heart fluttered as she grabbed my hand and gave it a firm squeeze. I smiled. She was so caring to those that she considered family and friends. I nodded and she let go slowly. We were sitting on my bed. She stood up and offered her hand once more. I took it eagerly. She chuckled.

"Since you have to learn about us, I'm taking you to the library. Your dyslexia shouldn't bother you since you are a vampire. You learn faster than mortals." I nodded and together we set off toward the library. As we walked throughout the large castle, I noticed a lot of vampires staring at us. I gave her a questioning look. She shrugged.

"They're curious about the newborn Pureblood. You really can't blame them for be interested." I shrugged and ignored their stares. Especially the males that wanted to challenge me and the females that **wanted** me. I could smell it in the air. Their arousal and the challenge were all directed at me. That is so weird. We arrived at the library only to meet a black haired male with eyes exactly like ours. Another Pureblood? He regarded me with curiosity and held out his hand. I grasped his hand and shook it.

"Zane." He said. I nodded.

"Perseus." I introduced myself. He nodded and took a glance at our hands and smirked a bit.

"Sister, how are you?" So he's her brother. Selene smiled and hugged Zane. I chuckled.

"I'm fine Zane. I think you and Perseus are going to get along." We both raised an eyebrow.

"How's that?" Zane asked. Our stomachs grumbled at the same time. We looked at our stomachs with betrayal in our eyes and Selene laughed.

"That's why." We both took a glance at each other and began to laugh. It's true. Food brings men together in friendship.

"A man's got to eat." He said. I nodded affirmatively. Selene chuckled.

"Yes eat, not devour everything at the table." He sighed and glared at her with mock anger. He turned to me.

"Since were both obviously hungry, you are coming with me to the dining room since it's time for dinner anyway." Selene groaned and Zane and I were grinning like idiots. He put an arm around my shoulder and began dragging me toward the dining room. Selene shook her head muttering something about idiots and followed us. The dining room was fit for a god. The longest table I have ever seen was there filled to the brim with food and blood. My stomach growled and Zane laughed at me.

"Easy, were here now. Tell your friend to be quite." He said pointing to my stomach. I chuckled and together we looked for our seats. The seats were filled with Vampires from every nook and cranny in the castle. Zane dragged me to the side of the table that had five throne like chairs on that end. One them looked brand new. I raised an eyebrow. Zane chuckled.

"That throne was installed for you. You are basically Royalty because of your blood." I nodded. I guess being a Pureblood has its perks. We both sat in our respective thrones. Selene smacked both upside the head. We grumbled about not doing anything. She smirked and sat down in her throne. Everyone was waiting for something so we sat in silence. The doors to the Dining room swung open and Lord Tiberius and Lady Leah strode out from the section of the castle they were in. Lord Tiberius's Armor gleamed in the light and Lady Leah simply wore a purple shirt under a black leather chest plate like her daughter. Leah smiled at us while Tiberius grumbled something about us being below him. Whatever. They got adjusted into their seats and Leah nudged Tiberius as everyone watched them. He looked at her questioningly when he realized I was sitting on a throne. He cleared his throat and stood up. He picked up a goblet filled with blood and raised it in the air.

"A toast for the newest member of our Clan and the newest Pureblood in a very long time. Hail Perseus Jackson, Pureblood of the Bloodriver Clan." There was cheering and Vampires bumping each other's cups in celebration. I blushed which must've shown easily in my paler skin because Zane and Selene roared with laughter. Leah giggled in her hand and I saw Aurora in the back, choking on her blood in laughter. I crossed my arms and pouted. Tiberius regarded me with interest and I have no idea why. Selene must've noticed his gaze because she leaned over the table to talk to me.

"I believe that tomorrow you will be tested by my father on your strength." I nodded. Zane's eyes narrowed. I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged me off. I grab my goblet and inhaled. The blood smelled so good. It smelled better than my mother's blue cookies. The red liquid put me in a trance. I must have it! I could feel eyes on me but I didn't care. I brought the cold metal of the goblet to my lips and felt the warm liquid rush into my mouth. I was in heaven. I can't describe the taste to you; all I can say is that it was so filled of life. Endless elixir of pleasure for me. I lowered the goblet, some blood trickled down my chin. I was really happy for some reason. It was like I was on a high. I turned to the eyes of every vampire in the room and grinned. They all cheered. Zane clasped his hand on my shoulder.

"Welcome to the Family Perseus."

**At Camp Half-blood**

Camp was in disarray. The Hero of Olympus was missing. The Hunters of Artemis and the campers were at the big house along with the Olympian Council with an enraged Poseidon. He slammed his trident onto the stone floor, causing a minor earthquake in his rage. The council looked at him warily, the campers screeched in fear.

"WHERE IS MY SON?" Poseidon bellowed. His trident glowed with the power of the sea. He seethed with rage. His brothers held their weapons tightly in case of conflict. Hermes and Apollo were angry and had a serious look upon their usual carefree faces. Artemis's silver eyes were narrowed in anger. Athena placed a hand upon Poseidon's arm.

"Calm down please." She asked softly. Everyone gave her weird looks but she ignored them. Poseidon relaxed but everyone could tell he was beyond angry. Annabeth had tears running down her cheeks, guilt was in her eyes. Percy's friend's eyes showed guilt and grief beyond belief. Nico and Thalia only had grief. Hades eyes showed anger at the disappearance. At the request of Nico, Percy and he had bonded a bit and he grew to care for his nephew. He was there for him during his sadness. He had felt Percy's life-force begin to fade and was going to let Poseidon know but then Percy's life-force changed. It went back up but it was different. He didn't know what it meant but he was angry.

"Has anyone seen the Hero of Olympus?" Zeus asked. His patience was wearing thin. Why did Poseidon's brat have to disappear again? Soft sniffles could be heard from different directions and Zeus sighed.

"When was the last time any of you saw Percy Jackson?" He asked. Poseidon's grip on his trident had increased tenfold. Nico raised his hand and Zeus gave a gesture to speak. Nico dug into his pockets and pulled out an envelope that was sealed tight with the destination: Camp Half-blood from Perseus Jackson. Poseidon held out his hand and Nico placed the letter into his hands. Everyone watched the Sea God. He opened the letter and began to read.

"**Dear Camp-Half-blood and Olympians**

**If you are reading this then I have probably disappeared.**

Chuckles could be heard all round and some muttering "Only Percy." Poseidon's hands were shaking as he continued.

**Your probably wondering why I left**. ** Here's the reason.**

**When I needed you most, you all abandoned me.**

**My friends, Excluding Nico and Thalia left me for another hero**

**Due to some deed about the Killing the Minotaur.**

**I've won two wars for you and you abandoned me for that?**

**I never wanted the attention; all I wanted was to protect you all**

**And this is how you repay me? Where were you**

**When I laid in my cabin, needing someone to talk to me**

**After Annabeth broke up with me. Where were you when I lay bleeding half**

**The blood in my body onto the floor due three Hydras, you weren't there.**

Sobs could be heard from Percy's friends and Annabeth. Poseidon was shaking in anger and grief and Athena tried to console him. Hades wouldn't show it but he was worried.

**Annabeth, why did you just leave me without an explanation? No reason whatsoever,**

**You destroyed me four days ago and in reality what finished me off and made me leave.**

Annabeth was crying hard and Athena looked at her daughter sympathetically, several Demigods were angry with her but they couldn't bring upon themselves to say anything. Her grief proved that she was sorry.

**Olympians, you aren't without fault in this either.**

The gods leaned in, wanting to hear what the Sea Prince meant.

**Father, I needed you and you weren't there for me. I understand that you are a god**

**And all but you couldn't even send me letter. I prayed to you for help and you never**

**Answered me. Your own flesh and blood needed you and you did nothing.**

Poseidon whimpered. Tears raced down his cheeks and everyone looked at him with sympathy. He couldn't believe his son felt this way, that he felt that he abandoned him.

**Olympians, I prayed to you all and I received no help at all. The exception to that would be **

**Uncle Hades and Lady Hestia, they at least tried to help me. I'm done being a hero if this**

**Is the way a hero is treated? Sometimes I look at the monsters we fight then I look upon all of you**

**Who is the real monster?**

**Yours truly**

**Perseus Jackson**

The room was silent. All had their heads bowed to the hero they abandoned. They can only hope that they can find him and ask for his forgiveness.

**What do you think?**


	4. First mission

**Next Chappie in the Tyranny of the Sun and Percy's test from Lord Tiberius. People may recognize descriptions and Vampire clans are based off Masquerade Bloodlines. Other things are based off the Dawnguard dlc for Skyrim. Don't expect an update for Malice Knights for a bit. Having a major writers block for that story **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Percy POV**

Selene and I sat at a table in the Grand Library. This place would make the children of Athena squeal with joy. I currently had my head in a book under the watching gaze of Selene. I've been learning about other Vampires and how there isn't just one kind like us. There were different clans and different Vampires. We Vampires of the BloodDriver clan were unaligned from other clans meaning we had no bonds with them. Selene pointed to a picture of a bold vampire with pointy ears and was a bit ugly.

"What kind of Vampire is that Perseus?" She asked. I took a quick glance at my book before answering.

"Nosferatu Vampire." I responded. She seemed please before quizzing me again.

"Description." She demanded. I frowned.

"Savage yet has cool heads. They are known for disgusting features and some of their kinds disgusting depravity. They retain their sanity then most Vampires." She pointed to another picture. I answered this one with no hesitation.

"Malkavian Vampire." I said. She nodded and like before said:

"Description." I nodded.

"Greyish skin, insane creatures that believe their madness is their strength. They have a special network called the madness network which allows them to whisper in each other's mind." I responded. She smiled and we continued. She pointed to another. This one looked like an assassin

"Assamites." She nodded and motioned to continue.

"Vampires that believe them to be greater than the rest. They are assassins and once sent to kill something, they will never stop till either the target is dead or they are. They rarely fail a contract. They were once cannibalistic but our deity cursed their blood now they may never drink the blood of their mates or any other vampire. It will kill them. "She nodded with approval. She pointed to one more.

"Gangrel." She motioned to continue.

"Hunters, they can shape shift and have animalistic features. They are savage when it comes to the thrill of the hunt and will often lose themselves in the frenzy." She nodded.

"You learn quickly Percy." She said. I smiled. I know about ninety five percent of all the Vampire clans and how to identify them. She only quizzed me on four.

"One can a Bloodriver Vampire do?" I asked. She grinned happily as she was waiting for this.

"BloodDriver Vampires such as us specialize in all matters of combat including magic. We can transfer our aura into our muscles giving us more strength. We are fast and strong. In a battle we may lose against someone with brute strength but our speed will overpower them, allowing us for quick jabs and strikes. Someone might be faster than us but our strength will overpower them. We are a bit different than other clans because some of the powers we get are random. We may have more than one power." I nodded. So we were an all-around Vampire.

"But you and I are Purebloods Perseus. We are so much more." I raised an eyebrow.

"How so Selene?" I asked. She seemed amused.

"As a Pureblood, we are naturally stronger than any Vampire of mix blood. We have a special ability with allows us to have a transformation upon the body. However it takes years for someone to tap into that power and transform. Are magical abilities are stronger and our eyes are different than other vampires. There are other things but I'm not going to get into them. Some abilities we have are random. That's why my father is going to test you and see what powers you may have gotten." I nodded.

"Are there are other Purebloods in other Clans?" I asked. She nodded gravely.

"Yes and they are dangerous foes Percy. However the Purebloods of our Clan our stronger than them naturally for some reason." Okay that's reasonable I guess.

"What are our weaknesses?" She thought about it for a bit.

"The Sun does not kill us like in mortal stories but we are weaker in the sunlight. Other than that, I really don't know." I nodded to her answer. A boy rushed into the room and a bowed to us quickly.

"Lady Selene, Lord Perseus, Lord Tiberius request's your presences. Lord Zane is already awaiting your arrival. We nodded and ran off to the throne room. We passed several others of our kin who were still giving me strange looks. Selene narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything. When we arrived, we were greeted by Lady Leah who hugged Selene and me surprisingly. When I gave her the questioning look she shrugged.

"I like you." That's good enough for me. Lord Tiberius sat upon his throne with a grumpy expression. He glared at both me and Selene like he will never be satisfied with what he has. Zane on the other hand grinned at both us and nodded to me. I noticed a girl, probably seventeen or so. She had black hair with red and white streaks in her hair. Her hair was shoulder length and she had bangs that covered her right eye. All the vampires I've seen so far have red eyes or golden orange like me. She had sea blue eyes with slits. She had a v neck with a crescent and sun on them and a black cape with combat boots.

"Perseus this is Luna, she is one of our best in the field when it comes to dealing with things outside the castle." Selene said. Said girl sized me up before winking at me playfully. Something tells me there's something dangerous under the punk interior she has. Tiberius glared at me.

"Today you, Zane and Luna will deal with some Giovanni trash dare interfere with our clan's progress in the mortal world. They have kidnapped one of our Elder Vampires who is an important figure in my court. Find our Elder and destroy the Giovanni trash that has him. This is your test." I nodded.

"How would you like us to fulfill this mission Lord Tiberius?" I asked. Luna looked at me approvingly. Tiberius just glared at me harder.

"This is your test. Do it in the way you see fit but do not reveal us to the mortals." I nodded and Zane, Luna and I walked out of the throne room. Selene didn't seem too happy about not being able to go. Zane must've noticed the worried look on my face.

"Don't worry Percy, you'll do fine!" He said. He looked like he actually believed it. We walked to the armory in the castle. There were a lot of weapons and other toys that looked so cool. Zane picked out a claymore that had a black hilt with a skull on the bottom. The blade itself was very sharp and intimidating and it was tinted with silver. He placed the weapon his back. Luna pulled out a two handed crossbow and put it on her back. They both looked at me expectantly. I sighed and uncapped Riptide.

"Impressive Percy but for now, it's not enough." Luna said. I gave her a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Zane sighed.

"She means that it's a possibility we might run into some werewolves on our little field trip and Celestial Bronze doesn't really do much on them." I sighed and nodded. I capped Riptide and placed it back into my pocket. There were a lot of weapons but none that truly fit me. There were hammers, swords and spears but none suited me. Then I saw them. Zane saw where my eyes were looking and paled. Luna looked uneasy. On the wall were two scythes, they were small but still quite large. Their blades were long and the hilts of both were black and had skulls on the bottom. Come to think of it, both scythes had decorations of skulls engraved into the blade side by side till they reached the tip. Grandpa Kronos would be so proud! I walked to the wall, ignoring the looks Zane and Luna were giving and picked up the scythes from the wall. The scythes felt balanced in my hands, much like Riptide. I gave them a couple experimental swings, it felt natural to do so. There was a raven design on each hilt of the scythes, something I didn't see until now.

"I christen these scythes Strife and Fury." The blades on the scythes glow a bit before returning to normal. I was about to place both of them on my back but the scythes began to glow and next thing I knew, I was holding one full scythe. That's cool! Now I put the thing on my back and turned to my audience. Zane was pale and Luna was grinning.

"What's wrong Zane?" I asked. Color returned to his face and he shook his head.

"Not even my father could use those blades correctly. I'm just surprised that you picked them." I grinned at that. Let's see how these bad boys are in battle.

"C'mon idiots, let's go!" Zane I grinned in anticipation and we ran out of the castle." Once we were out, Luna turned to me.

"This is your test, how should we begin?" Luna asked. Man I hate it when I'm in charge. Now let's see, we don't know their locations but perhaps there is somebody that does.

"We need to go to New York, and then I'll tell you." They both nodded and suddenly, Luna was overcome by a cocoon of bats and she was gone. I could see bats flying away in the distance. Zane noticed my confused look.

"Selene didn't tell you how to bat travel?" Bat travel? I shook my head. Zane sighed.

"It's a special power that our clan holds. Just think of the location you want to go to and the bats shall take you there." I nodded and thought about my location. Grand Central Station. My vision went black

**Nico POV**

We are all out on the lookout for Percy. The Hunters of Artemis are looking for him, the campers are looking for him and I have the dead helping me look for him as well. I just don't understand why he would leave. Doesn't he know that Thalia and I care about him! I looked at the sky; there have been a lot more bats than normal. Like now, there has to be at least two hundred of them up there right now. I wonder where they are going. Doesn't matter now, gotta find Percy.

**Percy POV**

When my vision returned, I found myself in front of Grand Central with Zane and Luna at my side.

"So where are we going Percy?" Luna asked expectantly. Her blue eyes were narrowed.

"We need to go to the sewers." Luna nose wrinkled in disgust. Zane caught on to what I was thinking. There were only one race that would know where are Elder is and his captors. I'm so glad I read about my kind.

"We need to find the Nosferatu." Zane nodded. Luna still looked disgusted.

"Why do we need them, they're disgusting creatures!" Luna demanded. Zane sighed.

"They have an intricate spy network Luna, they could be watching right now for all you know." Luna sighed in defeat.

"Fine." She said. It wasn't that hard finding an entrance to the sewer. We found a lid to the sewer about two blocks away. Zane opened it and we hopped in. we landed in disgusting sewer water that went to our ankles. It reeked of flesh in here.

"It stinks." Zane said. Luna snorted.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I chuckled and together we walked through the sewer. We saw nasty things, little rats scurrying about, the occasional spider and something slimy that swam through the waters. We reached a door that had holes and blood on it. We were at the right place. On the door held a symbol of a mask with a sad face. I opened the door and cautiously stepped inside. It was more sewers but now we were in Nosferatu territory. We continued to walk, sometimes Zane would make a joke or Luna would complain about the smell to lighten the mood. What we were doing was dangerous. I stopped walking when I smelt something bad. It was like dead flesh but there was life in it. I opened my senses and turned to the right.

"Come out Nosferatu." Zane and Luna looked surprised. Out of the shadows and into the sewer waters came out a Nosferatu vampire. He had brownish green skin and was bold. He had pointy ears; one of them had a large earing on them. He had veins pulsing in his head and his eyes were a yellow you would see on a cat. His nose was crooked horribly and he had scar over one of his eyes that made one shut completely. He was a very ugly creature. He reeked of sewer smell. He wore a bed sheet on his body and that was it. He pointed a crooked finger at me.

"You, how did you know I was there?" The Nosferatu asked in its raspy voice. I shrugged.

"I just let my senses go and I sensed you were near." He gave me a confused look and walked closer to me. Zane' hand twitched toward his claymore and Luna to her crossbow. I shook my head and they backed away. When I turned around the Nosferatu was about a foot away from me. Its breath reeked of fish.

"Why have you come to one of our sanctuaries?" He asked. He looked at me closely as if trying to look for something.

"I seek information." I said. The Nosferatu laughed a bone chilling laugh.

"Ah of course! Come with me." I stepped forward and began to walk. Zane and Luna stepped forward but the Nosferatu growled.

"No BloodDriver, only this one may come. You must wait." Zane and Luna were about to protest but I raised a hand to stop them.

"It's fine, wait for me. If I don't come back then finish the mission." I said. Zane growled and Luna was gripping her crossbow so hard, it was beginning to crack

"No Percy, Your family and besides Selene will kill me if I let something happen to you!" I raised an eyebrow at that last part. Zane slapped his hand to his mouth after he said the last part.

"Stay." They grudgingly nodded. The Nosferatu gestured for me to follow and I did.

"What is your name BloodDriver?" The Nosferatu asked.

"My Name is Perseus. You?" The Nosferatu seemed hesitant but answered anyway.

"My name is Barbas." We continued to walk and I noticed how far away we were from Zane and Luna.

"Where are we going Barbas?"

"We are going to my sanctuary to meet my leader who will the give the information you seek." I nodded. I knew of the Nosferatu nature. They might be level headed but they are unpredictable. They could turn savage at any moment. We stopped at a door which held the symbol of the Nosferatu.

"Welcome to one of the sanctuaries of the Nosferatu." Barbas said. He sounded sarcastic though. He opened the door and I was hit by the horrid smell of the sewers. I looked inside and noticed there were a lot of Nosferatu. Some were children, some were woman but most were men. Some of them grinned maliciously at me while others inched away in fear. Some were dressed in paper bags, pillow sheets and other things. One was in a basket.

"Why do you live like this?" I asked Barbas. This is wrong; no one deserved to live like this.

"This is our way of life. This is how we must live." I nodded. I wasn't going to interfere with their culture. Barbas led me to a table where five other Nosferatu were. One of them was obviously the leader and he was by far the most repulsive, yet I felt no fear or disgust for these creatures. The leader was dressed in red and gold dirty bed sheets.

"Barbas, who is this Bloodriver you have brought to us? The leader asked. The leader was bold like Barbas but half of his face was disfigured so he looked like an uglier version of Harvey two face.

"This is Perseus of the Bloodriver Clan Belial." The Nosferatu Belial gazed upon me with interest.

"You do not fear me nor look at me in disgust Perseus." Belial said. I smirked.

"You have given me no reason to neither look at you in disgust nor hate you." Belial seemed stunned at my answer but quickly shook it off.

"What information do you seek Perseus?" The Leader of this part of the Nosferatu asked.

"I need to know where the Giovanni have taken our Elder, if anyone knows, its you." Belial nodded.

"We have the information you seek but what are you willing to give for this information?" I cursed mentally. I forgot the Nosferatu always want payment in return. I noticed a bust behind them with candles on it. I ignored it though.

"What is it that you want?" I asked honestly. Belial seemed to think about. A little Nosferatu child ran up to him and pointed to the bust then at me. Belial seemed confused and looked at the bust then to me. His eyes widened.

"You." He said pointing at me. I took a look at the bust. The man in the bust looked exactly like me.

"Answer this, Barbas told me you discovered him before he revealed himself, how did you do it?" Belial demanded. I explained everything that happened and he seemed to ponder it. He gestured for me to come to him. He began to examine me.

"How good is your sense of smell?" Belial asked. I could track different scents easily and that's what I told him. His eyes widened. He grabbed my arm; his hand felt weird and dragged me over to the bust

"That is a Nosferatu trait Bloodriver! Yet you are not repulsive like us and you smell like a Bloodriver." I was confused, how do I have a Nosferatu trait when I am a Pure Blood of Bloodriver?"

"Lady Hecate's promise is true! A Vampire born with- ahh!" Belial grabbed his head in pain. When the pain subsided he looked back at me. All the Nosferatu and I looked at him in worry.

"What happened?" I asked. Belial shook his head.

"It's nothing, Lady Hecate spoke to me. All you need to know is that the Nosferatu will help you if you need it. It seems that Lady Hecate deems you important and we follow her wishes. You are Kin to this clan now." I was surprised. Lady Hecate? Well she did make the Empusa so why couldn't she make the Vampires. But what was Belial going to tell me. The little Nosferatu child came to me with a folder that had pictures and papers in it.

"Here is the information you seek. You are welcome anytime in this sanctuary Perseus. You have proven you are different than the others due to your kindness. You even have Lady Hecate backing you up. Now go and fulfill your mission." I was horribly confused but I walked away when Belial shooed me out.

**Third Person POV**

The group of Nosferatu watched the young Pure Blood walk away. Belial watched him closely. Barbas looked at his master and clan leader in worry.

"Do you think he is the one?" Barbas asked. Belial smiled a creepy smile.

"Lady Hecate has spoken. He is the kindest Vampire I have ever met. One I am willing to actually talk to. He answered us honestly and was willing to give us anything to fulfill his mission. He has my respect. Lady Hecate watches over him. When the time comes, we shall go to his aid if he wishes it to be so. War is coming and it's time to pick sides before anyone else does."

**What do you think? Good or bad? Review!**


	5. The Prophecy of the Sun's Demise

**The next chapter of the Tyranny of the Sun. I received some questions about my story and Dawnguard. The appearance of the Pure Blood Vampires are in reality are the same but only for the BloodDriver Clan. The Vampires of the BloodDriver clan are sorta like the Rosario Vampire vampires in terms of aura and stuff but that's it. More of the power will be revealed later.**

**Percy POV**

As I pondered on what Belial told me, I came across an awkward sight. Zane and Luna were um… really close to each other. They didn't seem to notice me as their faces came closer to one another's. I do not like being a third wheel and this is perfect teasing material! I cleared my throat with a suggestive grin on my face. They jumped away from each other, both beet red and sputtering stuff I couldn't understand.

"Am I interrupting anything?" I asked teasingly. "If I am then I can always wait outside." Zane glared at me and Luna had steam coming out of her ears.

"I do not like this idiot!" She yelled, pointing at Zane. Zane bared his fangs in mock anger.

"And I do not like this bimbo!" He exclaimed. Luna pointed her crossbow at Zane with the threat clear as day in her eyes. Zane eyed the crossbow worryingly before turning to me.

"What info did the Nosferatu give you and what payment do they want?" He asked. I decided not to tell him about the bust and what the Nosferatu said about me having the stealth like abilities of one and my ability to detect them.

"Take a look at this." I said as I pulled out the documents I was given. Zane analyzed them with curiosity. He sighed before pulling out a cellphone and making a quick call. When he finished, he turned to me.

"Percy, we are going to Little Italy. Since I don't feel like bat traveling nor walking, we're taking a limo." He said firmly. I wasn't going to argue anyway. Luna sighed before putting her crossbow back on her back. We ran like hell out Of the sewers, it was beginning to freak me out. As soon as we got out of the sewers, we found a limo waiting for us. Our chauffer was waiting for our arrival. I recognized him from the castle but I never caught his name. He was a young Vampire, probably about three hundred years old and he didn't look a day over twenty. He had ruby red crimson eyes and a fanged grin.

"Lord Perseus, Lord Zane and Lady Luna, it is a pleasure to serve you." He spoke with a French accent. He bowed and opened the door for Luna to step in, then Zane, then me.

"Thank you Adrian." Luna said. He bowed even lower before going to the front. The limo's inside was a classy gothic style fit for a vampire. The seats were the color of blood and very comfortable. There was a little storage container in one of the seats. Zane opened it while Luna got out three wine glasses from another storage unit. She gave me a glass and Zane one. Zane pulled out a half quarter bottle that had a red liquid in it. He grinned at me devilishly before uncorking the bottle. The smell of blood hit me like a truck. I realized that I haven't fed since yesterday. I wasn't terribly hungry but the smell, oh that godly smell was intoxicating.

"If a vampire doesn't feed for at least week, the vampire will go into a killing frenzy at the first smell of blood so it's important to drink blood, Perseus." I nodded and eagerly held out my glass. Zane smirked before filling up my glass. He filled Luna's and his before closing the bottle and putting the beautiful object away.

"Cheers." We tapped our glasses against one another before drinking the elixir that sustains a Vampire. Warm fresh blood trickled down my throat. It filled me with so much pleasure, it was ecstasy. The rich liquid filled me to the core; I felt my strength slowly rise as I continued to drink. Before I realized it, the rich liquid was gone. I pouted as Zane and Luna laughed. Their glasses were halfway while I was finished. It was embarrassing.

"Don't worry Percy; you're a newborn so you have a harder time controlling yourself." Luna said gently. I chuckled, she was right. I closed my eyes and I felt myself slowly drifting from conscience. Soon I was asleep.

**Thalia POV**

Dammit! We lost him again! The hunters and I have been tracking Percy for a bit and we still couldn't find him. We tracked him to the sewers using Mrs. O'Leary but his scent was covered by the sewer. I could only guess that we missed him by an hour. Phoebe huffed as did the rest of the girls. There is no way that Kelp Head could lose us like this. When I found you Percy, I'm gonna beat you till your brain is nothing but Kelp! Wait a sec, it already is!

**Percy's "Dreamscape"**

_I found myself in something akin to a vampire's paradise. The sky was pitch black and the moon was a blood red color… wait a second! That's not the moon at all! Where the sun used to be was a red moon like object. I felt the power emanating and its very essence gave me strength. I took a good look at my surroundings. It was like the classic Garden of Eden filled with gothic vampire houses. There were waterfalls, lakes and ponds. There were massive trees, animals and monsters roamed about freely. This was paradise to my kind. However, the place seemed deserted. Why wouldn't anyone live here? I heard the creaking of a swing set. I turned around quickly and saw a little girl sitting upon swing by herself. She looked extremely depressed. I felt an emotion that tugged at my subconscious; I needed to comfort this little girl. The little girl had jet black hair that cascaded down her back. She couldn't have been older than eight years old. I slowly walked toward the young one, I accidently stepped on a twig. I silently cursed as it made a loud snapping sound. The little girl looked up. Her eyes were the same color as mine. This little girl was a vampire!_

_Her eyes widened when she saw me. She hopped of her swing and cautiously approached me. I let a small smile stretch on my face. She took good look at me, sniffing the air before smiling at me._

"_Who are you?" She asked softly. Her voice was like a soft melody played at times of peace. It soothed me and any tension I had left disappeared. My eyes softened._

"_I am Perseus but you can call me Percy. Who are you?" I asked gently. The little girl's eyes lit up._

"_I am Azalea." She spoke in an archaic English accent. I raised an eyebrow._

"_Why are you all alone Azalea?" I asked. She frowned sadly; a lone tear fell down her cheek._

"_It's a secret. I have no one to play with Me." if she doesn't want to tell me then that's fine. I sighed before saying something that probably made her day._

"_I'll play with you." Her eyes brightened and big smile formed on her face._

"_Really! You mean it!" She asked. She sounded so desperate. The emotion in her voice pulled at my heart. I smiled and offered my hand._

"_Of course." She took my hand and grasped it firmly._

**Zane POV**

Luna and I were watching Percy sleep. We felt great power from him; it's no wonder that my father is irritated. If Percy realizes his true potential then he could possibly topple the throne. I know he wouldn't do that though, I only known him for a little while and I already think of him as a brother. Besides at this rate, he'll be my brother in law. My sister stares at him with longing and I don't even think she realizes it. She better make her move soon because word around the castle is that Percy and I are the most sought out Vampires. Luna rested her head against my shoulder. I could feel her slowly drifting off before succumbing to a deep sleep. I smirked, the girl hates her looks but she's stunning. I remember when we were little and she would be so shy around everyone. She thought that everyone was beautiful but herself. If anyone's to be my mate then I want it to be her. I saw a smile appear on Percy's face, what's he dreaming about?

**Nico POV**

We all stood in the Olympian council. We were here for Thalia's report about Percy's location. My father seemed tense, like he knew something that we didn't. But that's not possible right? Zeus looked irritated beyond belief. All the Olympians were angry at the thought that they couldn't find him. Percy, how do you do it? Annabeth looked really worried, I really couldn't blame her. It's sorta her fault that he left but honestly, none of us blamed her. It was all of us as a whole.

"Father, we tracked Percy to a sewer near Grand Central Station. When we reached the sewers however, his scent disappeared. It's like someone's covering his tracks." Thalia said seriously. She had a scowl on her face. She truly thought it would be easy to find Percy. Uncle Poseidon looked really angry.

"How does his scent disappear like that?" He demanded. We could all tell the question was directed at Athena who shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"It's a possibility that someone used magic to mask his scent from the hellhound you're using. Either that or he's found a way to do so by himself. I can't imagine how he could do it, though.

Uncle Poseidon sighed. He was really worried about Percy. Don't worry Perce, we'll find you.

**Percy Dreamscape**

_Azalea and I watched the stars in the permanent night sky. We had played for a year, hide and seek, tag, you name it and we played it. Her eyes weren't sad anymore, they looked beyond happy. That made me happy. I truly thought of the girl as a as my own. If you're wondering how we played for a year, time works differently in this dreamscape, at least that's what Azalea told me._

"_Daddy?" Azalea called. I stiffened. Did she call me Daddy? I slowly turned my head toward her._

"_Yes baby girl?" I asked softly. She smiled at me._

"_It's time I told why I'm by myself." I sat up immediately. This is what I've been waiting for._

"_My mommy died a very long time ago. She told me of a prophecy." She said. I frowned as I saw her sadness beginning to return. I pulled her in for a hug that she eagerly accepted._

"_Can you tell me the prophecy?" To be honest, I hated prophecies with a passion. So far, all they've done is ruined my life. _

"_The light of the Sun shall be threatened"_

"_A Vampire Lord's plan will bring death and misery"_

"_The key to the Sun's power will be found "_

"_Its location rests where the Vampires were born"_

"_Hecate's mighty chosen will make a stand"_

"_To destroy the Sun or protect it"_

"_War will follow as his cry is heard throughout the world"_

"_Half blood, Moonborn and his chosen, the Order of the Dragon will stand by his side"_

"_A Prince of the Bloodriver Clan shall fall"_

"_His death will inspire them all"_

"_A final confrontation will be made"_

"_The Vampire Lord and Hecate's Champion will fight"_

"_The power of the Purest of blood will be revealed"_

"_The Tyranny of the Sun shall end by his hand"_

"_A new age will be formed by the warrior's heart"_

_I contemplated the meaning of the prophecy. This was the longest one I've ever heard and it didn't really rhyme so I know for a fact Apollo didn't design this. Thank the gods, wait a sec, never mind screw them! So the campers and some of the vampires will join together, interesting. But who are the Moonborn? I'll think about this later. I gently stroked Azalea's hair, she was my little girl._

"_Mommy told me what the key was." Azalea said. I perked up at that._

"_What's the key?" I asked gently. She shook her head._

"_I can't tell you here. If I tell you, then the bad men will go after you Daddy!" She nearly yelled. I was taken back. Bad men, what bad men!_

"_We're both dreaming, you know that don't you Daddy?" I nodded. I figured as much, but if that's the case, then where's my little girl?_

"_Who are the bad men Azalea?" I demanded. She looked toward the ground._

"_The Giovanni know that I know the secret. They took an old elder Vampire who's related to me. He's trying to get the secret out of Me." wait a second, an elder vampire! That's who we're looking for! I suddenly found myself fading, I was waking up!_

"_Daddy, what's happening?" Azalea cried. I flinched at her cry._

"_I'm waking up baby girl." I spoke regretfully. My heart felt heavy as she started to cry. I didn't want to go._

"_Don't go Daddy!" She clung to me, trying to prevent me from leaving. A lone tear fell down my cheek. I went down to her level and held her close to my fading form._

"_I promise you baby girl, I will find you. I'm coming to get you and the Elder. Don't cry, Daddy's coming." She sobbed into my shoulder before pointing her pinky at me._

"_Pinky Promise." She asked. I couldn't resist the look she gave me. I wrapped my pinky around hers._

"_Pinky Promise." The world around me started to disappear and so did my baby girl. She waved sadly at me._

"_I love you Daddy!" She yelled." I choked up a bit before responding._

"_I love you too Azalea."_

**There's the update that you guys wanted. I'm sorry for taking so long but school and evil teachers have cursed me with homework and afterschool activities. I will start up on the Huntress and her Hero immediately. Look out; unfortunately, my brain has too many ideas so expect three different stories in the future. I know that, that's bad but if I don't post it, then I will forget all about it**


	6. Revelations are revealed

**First Person**

When I awoke, I noticed the limo's engine was off. My eyes rested on Zane and Luna, their eyes were filled with concern.

"What's wrong?"

Zane shook his head." You were thrashing in your sleep, did you have a nightmare?"

My eyes narrowed." No," I said," not a nightmare."

I said nothing more; I only opened the door of the limousine. The night sky was filled with black clouds, rain poured heavily on us. Lightning flashed across the sky. I could smell the evil here, it tainted the air. For some reason, this evil seemed familiar. I shook my head and continued forward; knowing Luna and Zane were behind me. Little Italy was eerily quiet.

The scent of vampire was everywhere. While Little Italy had fairly average sized buildings, I don't remember a skyscraper ever being here. At the top of the building, in big lit up letters "_Sanguis Parvi Italia" shined_

We were in the right place, the building literally screamed Vampire. Besides, the evil scent was coming from the top floor of the seventy story building.

"Do you feel that presence, Percy?" Luna asked. There was fear in her voice; Zane even looked paler than a vampire should.

"Percy, that presence… my father's told stories and this aura…" Zane muttered.

"What is it, Zane?" I asked.

Zane looked grim." It feels like yours," Luna nodded in agreement.

My eyes widened." That's impossible! I don't know any family member that's a vampire."

Zane nodded." I believe you… do you know my father fears you?" Even Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked, I didn't want to lose another family.

"Because, he said you look so much like his best friend. My father was born over two thousand years ago. There was a massive war happening in the homeland of the vampires. Our race came from Romania and spread throughout the world. My father and his friend led many of the clans into battle against the most powerful vampire to have ever lived. The mortals know him as Vlad Tepes, we know him as the Prince of Darkness, Lord Dracula."

"I always thought he was a myth used to scare the vampire children to bed." Luna said.

Zane shook his head." No, he was real. My father and his friend managed to corner him at Castle Dracula with the help of Abraham Van Helsing. It his final moments, my father's friend and Abraham sacrificed themselves to destroy the Prince of Darkness."

"Why are you telling me this?" I demanded, this story was having an effect on me that I didn't like.

"Vampires are hard to kill Percy, there even harder to keep dead. Abraham and my father's friend's bodies were destroyed. Dracula's wasn't. My father burnt the body to ash and hid it somewhere in hopes that his friends sacrifice wouldn't be in vain. He said that it was a possibility that Dracula could return. Being turned to ash would probably be just a setback. This aura I'm feeling is exactly like my father described his friend and Dracula's."

"What was your father's friend's name?" I asked.

Zane shook his head." I don't know, only my father and the vampires that lived in that age knew what his name was. Dracula is called the Son of the Dragon or Devil. My father's friend was called _Princeps tenebrarum filii."_ He let it settle before he continued." Let's go, I just want you guys to be careful."

Luna and I nodded. He wouldn't be telling us this if there wasn't a reason. I could feel a small presence that was covered by the darkness. It was Azalea's. A new found sense of determination filled me. I smirked at my two companions.

"I'll take a look at what that darkness is, you two find the Elder." They were about to protest but the look in my eyes changed their mind. They nodded and disappeared in a flurry of bats. I unsheathed my scythe. A wicked smirk was plastered on my face. The darkness was having an effect on me and I liked it. The sky will rain blood when I'm done.

**Zane POV**

Luna and I flew through the thirtieth story window. The Elder was ten stories up; I could feel his presence through all the darkness. His life-force was weak, very weak. We were in an empty office room. As I opened the door, the building shook from an explosion from the bottom floor. A smirk was on Luna's face. Percy's downstairs playing. We ran throughout the hallways, they reminded me of the Villa Giovanni in Florence. The walls were covered in numerous amounts of paintings. A crossbow bolt from behind me, hitting someone on the other side of the hallway, a dead Giovanni fell to ground. The bolt was sticking out of his chest.

Luna smiled at me before continuing her killing spree. I pulled out my sword and joined her. They didn't even see it coming. Another explosion rocked a floor below us. What is Percy doing down there? Every time a Giovanni made an appearance, I could never get a good look at him, Reason being that there's a crossbow bolt in his face. A black blur flew past us, heading upstairs. I shook my head in amusement. Leave it to Percy to hog all the bogies.

**Percy POV**

These bastards never had a chance, every one of them that stood in the way of me getting to Azalea died. I will get my daughter back and no one will stop me! Before I knew it, I was at the top floor. A door made of titanium stood in front of me. The dark energy was definitely coming from the other side. Strange, I could feel pure holy energies on the other side as well. From what I've read, Rosary's and such can help keep a vampires power level at a more human level. That's probably how they got Azalea. What I don't understand is that how did the Giovanni use it? The power would harm that specific clan!

It doesn't matter at the moment. I concentrated on what Selene had told me.

"_Concentrate, Percy. Find your core and channel your power through your fists to increase the amount of force it can do."_

Her angelic voice rang throughout my mind. My fist glowed with a red tint to it. I pulled my arm back and punched as hard as I could. My fist met the titanium door with enough force to crack a tank in half. The door flew off its hinges and into the room. Dust and debris circled me. With a wave of my hand, the dust disappeared. The room looked like a tomb. Atop of an altar rested a large coffin. It was obsidian black and had carvings of the sun being destroyed… and next to the coffin was my baby girl. Behind her was a blond haired, red eyed vampire. He held my daughter by her neck. He smirked at me, squeezing her throat.

"LET HER GO!" I snarled.

Azalea's eyes found my own." Daddy!" she cried.

The Giovanni that held her looked at me in the eye, challenging me." So it's true, you have returned."

I gave him a confused look." What are you talking about?" I demanded.

He looked perplexed before laughing, dropping Azalea to the floor." So you don't remember, ah, that's a shame, Alucard. Here I thought you would remember me."

What did he call me, Alucard? His smirk grew at my confusion." Now that you're here, the prophecy can begin." He pulled out a vial filled with a red liquid. I could smell what was inside. It was blood. I looked at a cut on Azalea's arm… her blood. I growled.

"With this blood, I shall begin the end of the Tyranny of the Sun. Behold, the power."

Azalea ran to me, hugging my waist tightly. I gently ran my fingers through her hair, never once did I stop looking at the Giovanni. He walked to the coffin and pushed off the lid. It fell to the floor with a loud bang. Inside it was nothing but… ash. He uncorked the vial and slowly dripped my daughter's blood onto the ash. When he finished, he dropped the vial and waited.

After a moment, I held my daughter close as the darkest energy I have ever felt hit me. Black tendrils surrounded the area, the room darkened and the temperature dropped to sub-zero temperatures. My eyes narrowed, the dark energy I've been feeling had grown exponentially. It far more powerful then I am. The ash slowly took a humanoid shape. Soon grey skin appeared; next, eyes that were the exact color of my own appeared. The humanoid creature stepped out of the coffin. It was bald and looked like an Arabian ghoul. Its eyes were filled with intelligence. It stared at the Giovanni, its eyes lingered on his neck.

"Lord Dracula," the Italian vampire bowed.

I was shocked, but held my poker face well. This "Thing" was Count Dracula. The grey skinned creature leaped upon the Italian, shocking him.

"W-hat are you do-ahh!" Dracula sunk his teeth into the Giovanni's throat. I covered Azalea's eyes as the monster ripped out the Giovanni's throat. The red eyed vampire's life drained out of his eyes before it finally took a glassy look. He was dead. Dracula's features had changed. He looked like an older version of me. His hair was slightly longer and his features were harsher. His body was covered in a crimson cape. He stood up and turned to face me. Our eyes met, understanding dawned in his eyes.

"So the Giovanni spoke truthfully, my son is alive." His voice was deep, a slight Romanian accent lingered. His son? I am not his son.

"You must have me confused with someone else," I glared.

I stood no chance if he confronted me for a fight. His lips curled in amusement." Please, don't looks so confused Alucard; after all, you promised you would "defeat" me," he said. His eyes moved to Azalea," ahh and my granddaughter is here as well, what joyous reunion." His tone was mocking. He knew he could beat me easily.

The sound of footsteps could be heard behind me and soon Zane and Luna were behind me. Zane pointed his sword at Dracula." Who are you!" he demanded.

Luna had her crossbow aimed for Dracula's heart. The said Prince of Darkness chuckled." You know exactly who I am, Son of Tiberius."

Zane had paled to a bone white color, his hands were shaking." No, it can-nt be."

The vampire lord laughed and turned to me." I shall give you the same offer that I gave you a thousand years ago. Join me and let us cover the world in darkness and rule as father and son."

Zane gave me an incredulous look. I glared at him." I don't know who this Alucard is, but I am not your son and I will not join you." I snarled.

Azalea held onto me tightly as Dracula gave me a wicked smile." So be it, Alucard. For now, I shall let you live, the next time we meet, I shall destroy you like I should've done a thousand years ago. You don't have Van Helsing to help you now." His laughter rang throughout the night. His body shifted into bat form and he flew out into the night.

Luna rushed over to me and looked for any injuries. When she didn't find any, she smacked me." YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL US?" She nearly sobbed.

Zane was still pale and refused to look my way. Dracula… or father's aura had a bad effect on them. I picked up my baby girl and held her close.

"You came for me," she said softly.

I smiled." I promised, didn't I?" my smile turned to a frown." You have some explaining to do, young lady. When we get home, I need you to tell me everything, understand?" she nodded and dug her face into my neck.

I turned to Zane," Where's the Elder?"

Zane's eyes narrowed." He was dead when we got there. We need to go my father and tell him what's going on. If that was truly the Prince of Darkness, then New York and the world don't stand a chance."

I nodded. Luna was still glaring at me as we walked to the window. I gave her Azalea." You and Zane need to get to the castle. I have a feeling that Dracula is still around."

Her eyes widened." Then you need to come with us!"

Zane nodded in agreement." You're probably his biggest target. I have no doubt that he's looking for allies, you need to go with us."

I shook my head." Don't argue with me right now, I'll stay here and see if the Giovanni left anything that could tell me what Dracula's planning."

They looked like they wanted to argue, but they agreed. Luna, Azalea and Zane disappeared in a flurry of bats. I sighed, thinking about the Giovanni's words._ "You don't remember, Alucard?"_

Why did he call me Alucard, more importantly, why did Dracula think I was his son? I scanned the area and found a book next to Dracula's coffin. The title read _"Resurrectionem de Sanguine"_ or resurrection of the blood. I skimmed the pages, my eyes widened in shock. The whole book went into detail about bringing a vampire back from the dead. I tucked the book into my jacket and ran toward the window. I leaped without fear, out the window, freefalling.

I shifted into bat form and flew toward the ground. I returned to my normal shape and began to walk to clear my mind. Bad idea. After a couple minutes, I caught the scent of pine and let out a curse. I quickly pulled out some shades and rested them on my eyes. Sure enough, the hunters of Artemis arrived, Thalia at the head.

My cousin and her hunters surrounded me. Her blue eyes looked at me uncertainly, like she couldn't recognize me." Percy," she said with a little fear.

I smirked, the hunters had their bows drawn, their arrows aimed for my heart. Phoebe stepped infront of Thalia." Something's off about this boy, Thalia. He's unnatural." She turned her attention to me." Take of your glasses boy!" she demanded.

"It's good to see you Thals, but I'm a bit busy at the moment. Do tell Nico I said hi." I started to move, arrows flew from almost all directions. I leaped into the air, right over the hunters." Catch me if you can!"

I bolted away from the building, my vampire speed giving me advantage over the girls. Thalia was the closest behind me." Percy, stop!" she begged.

My heart hurt, but I had no place in her world anymore. They would only call me a monster." I'm sorry Thalia," I whispered. I took a sharp left into an alleyway and shifted into a bat before they could see me. As I flew, I saw Thalia sink to her knees, tears running down her face. A lone tear fell down my face. I saw Phoebe looking right at me in the sky. Our eyes met and I knew that she knew my secret. Her brown eyes turned an amber color… I realized that I knew hers and she wouldn't reveal mine.

If the prophecy is correct, my cousins and I will be together again. Only time will tell. I only hope that they don't encounter Dracula in their search for me. I don't think my undead heart could take the guilt.

**Review!**


	7. Velvet Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

When I had arrived at Castle Bloodriver, I was assaulted by a small raven haired bullet. I scooped up Azalea into my arms, holding my daughter close. The revelations of tonight not only terrified me, they terrified my little girl.

Alucard,

A name that for some reason chills my soul, it's a name I know and it's the name of what I've become. Percy Jackson died that night when Selene found him. Alucard rose from the grave, rose from Percy Jackson's ashes.

Percy Jackson was born of water, Alucard was made from fire, the hottest fires only found in Tartarus. I gently brushed my daughter's hair from her hair and kissed her forehead, reassuring her that I wasn't taken away from her by her grandfather… my father.

I never realized that I had moved to the throne room until I heard Selene call my name. She rushed to me, concern shown in her eyes. They widen when she sees the child in my arms. My eyes find Lord Tiberius.

"Report, Perseus." he said." Zane has told me terrifying things,"

"My lord, Dracula has returned." I confirmed.

His already pale skin whitened, fear was in his cold heart." I have another revelation,"

He straightened up immediately and gestured for me to continue. The whole clan was here, I frowned." He called me something,"

"What is it?"

"He called me, Alucard." I whispered.

Before I knew it, he had his hand wrapped around my neck.

"Father!" Selene cried.

I grabbed his wrists, trying to pry him off." You lie!" he snarled.

I shook my head weakly." No, I swear on the Styx."

He dropped me, his eyes filled with pain." I'm sorry old friend," he murmured.

The clan did nothing to hide their surprise and demanded to know what he meant." Perseus is Alucard, my friend. The one along with Van Helsing destroyed Dracula the first time. He is the Prince of Darkness's Son reincarnate.

Tiberius wiped his forehead, obviously stressed." Did he tell you what he's after?"

I nodded; he didn't have to tell me." He's after the prophecy, the Prophecy that will end the Tyranny of the Sun."

"I should've foreseen this," Tiberius growled.

Lady Leah put hand on his arm, squeezing comfortably. My child nestled herself closer to my chest while Selene held onto my arm. Luna was held close by Zane. Determination coursed through me.

"We need to finish what we started all those years ago, Tiberius," my voice was not my original voice. It was deeper, more suave.

He nodded." We need to gather allies and prepare for war."

I smirked." The Nosferatu will aid us; they've promised me their loyalty."

"That is good; we will send ambassadors over to the other clans and seek their help before Dracula does." He smiled afterward mischievously." We have a bigger problem right now anyway,"

"Oh," I questioned." What would that be?"

"The Velvet Moon is tomorrow,"

Zane and several male vampires had paled drastically." What's the Velvet Moon?"

Selene blushed as did several of the other females. Tiberius shook his head." The Velvet Moon is a special time for Vampires. It happens only every two hundred years." He began." The Velvet Moon is a night when female Vampires have the urge… to participate in extracurricular activities."

I blushed; this sure as hell wasn't what I was expecting." It's traditionally a very dangerous time for males because the females won't stop, it's like they have infinite stamina if you get what I'm saying."

O MY GODS! Please tell me he's lying. A lot of the females were looking at the males lustfully; the moon's power was only a day away and would probably affect their behavior. Even Selene was looking at me funny!

"It's a special day where most males get mates," he grinned." So, you'll most likely have a mate tomorrow. The females only go after the most powerful!"

"I hate you," Zane growled.

"Wellll," I drawled." I'm going to safety... I mean bed!"

I rushed to my gothic styled room and quickly changed into some good ole PJ's. Azalea still hadn't said a word a just curled up into my stomach. With a sigh, I wrapped my arms around my little girl and closed my eyes. I may not have to sleep, but it's nice to feel human sometimes.

When I awoke that morning, my body was tense, every fiber in my body was screaming danger, but not by death.

I donned one of my dark dress shirts and pants along with my long coat. My mouth was dry and the hunger, for some reason, was there. When I arrived in the dining hall, I found Azalea being bounced on Selene's lap. Tiberius and Lady Leah were in heavy debate while Zane and Luna were being all lovey dovey and stuff. Both had hearts in their eyes… it was disgusting!

I grabbed a goblet and drained it of the amazing elixir: Blood. With my hunger sated, I sat down in my throne. I raised an eyebrow when Tiberius motioned for me to come to him. I did as ordered and bowed to my clan leader.

"Rise, Alucard."

So he accepted it too, that's nice." Alucard, as you know, today the Velvet Moon will happen."

"Yes, milord."

"This will be my daughter's first Velvet Moon when I haven't kept her locked in her room for her protection." His tone was grave." She is unmated,"

"What do you wish of me?"

"My daughter is picking her mate today, I have a feeling it will be you,"

I raised an eyebrow. Selene is truly a beautiful woman, why would she mate with me?" Why?"

Tiberius pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration." In Vampire Society, Females pick their mates. They seek the strongest, the Alphas. You are the strongest Alpha here besides Zane and myself."

I paled," You don't mean…"

He nodded." You need to mate with someone before the Moon rises or you will have one hell of a night." He grinned." You might want to discuss this with my daughter, you have my blessing."

Well, that was unexpected. I need an eternal partner before tonight, damn it! I took a glance at Selene. I won't deny that I have feeling for her, so maybe, this is for the best. Better than getting mauled by everyone else.

I approached the vampiress." Selene, we need to talk,"

She must've noticed my tone because her fun demeanor changed to a serious one. She nodded and handed Azalea to Aurora. We walked to her bedroom, a strange air around us. She locked her door as I sat on her bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"The Moon is tonight,"

She nodded." My father said something to you," she accused.

"Yes," I admitted." He told me you have feelings for me, is that true."

After a while, she bowed her head in an affirmative. That was all the confirmation I needed." Come then," her head shot up." I don't feel like being forced with someone I don't want or care for."

"Really," she whispered.

I grinned and gave her a small nod. She smiled and pushed me onto the bed. She slowly crawled atop of me. Her breath tickled my neck as she started to pant. My eyes were locked on her on her jugular. My breath was labored; I was starting to lose control.

When I felt fangs pierce my neck, I completely lost it and gave into my instincts.

**Olympus **

The Gods watched as Rachel began to recite a prophecy. Apollo looked especially worried while Hecate had a grim look on her face.

_"The light of the Sun shall be threatened"_

_"A Vampire Lord's plan will bring death and misery"_

_"The key to the Sun's power will be found"_

_"Its location rests where the Vampires were born"_

_"Hecate's mighty chosen will make a stand"_

_"To destroy the Sun or protect it"_

_"War will follow as his cry is heard throughout the world"_

_"Half blood, Moonborn and his chosen, the Order of the Dragon will stand by his side"_

_"A Prince of the Bloodriver Clan shall fall"_

_"His death will inspire them all"_

_"A final confrontation will be made"_

_"The Vampire Lord and Hecate's Champion will fight"_

_"The power of the Purest of blood will be revealed"_

_"The Tyranny of the Sun shall end by his hand"_

_"A new age will be formed by the warrior's heart"_

Complete and utter silence rocked Olympus. Zeus had an angry look on his face." Exterminate the Vampires. They are the cause of this Prophecy!"

Most of the Gods nodded in agreement, Hecate and Athena didn't." That wouldn't be wise," Athena spoke.

"Why is that?" Poseidon demanded." The fate of Apollo is in the balance."

The doors to the council room exploded open and Artemis and Thalia rushed in." What happened, my daughters?" Zeus asked.

"Perseus has been spotted!" Artemis informed.

"My son! Is he okay?" Poseidon inquired.

"Explain," Zeus spoke calmly.

Thalia explained what had happened." We found Percy by a burning skyscraper in Little Italy. We surrounded him and tried to talk to him. He looked different, really different."

"What do you mean?" Athena questioned.

"He was taller, er… more handsome. His skin was really pale, the tan he had was barely there. He wore clothes I would probably see Nico in and a pair of sunglasses.

"At night?" Aphrodite was puzzled.

"Yes," Thalia muttered." He was fast, very fast. He jumped straight over all of us and disappeared after we tried to follow him."

The council was silent, pondering the meaning of Percy's appearance. Athena had an idea and she feared the possibility.

"We'll speak of Perseus at another time. Right now, the Vampire threat is imminent. Hecate, you created these monstrosities, how should we proceed." Zeus bellowed.

Hecate glared at him." They aren't monstrosities! I believe that you shouldn't do anything right now. Not today at least."

"Why not?"

Hecate blushed." Today is a very special day for Vampires and Empusa." She continued at their curious looks." It's a day where Vampires are intimate… all night."

"Well…" Aphrodite whispered.

"They are more dangerous today than any other time. You must have a death wish to interrupt a vampire while they're mating." Hecate finished.

"Well, what news of the actual threat?" Zeus demanded.

"The most dangerous Vampire to ever walk the earth has been resurrected. Dracula, the Prince of Darkness."

"He's the Vampire Lord then," Athena asked.

Hecate nodded." Yes, as for my champion, I'm not keen on revealing that information."

"Why not?" Zeus roared." That's valuable information!"

"He's a vampire as well," Hecate growled.

**Castle Bloodriver (Percy POV)**

I panted heavily, my breathing erratic. The room smelled like the sweet scent of arousal. My neck was sore, filled with bites, vampire kisses from Selene. Said vampiress was resting her head on my chest, her breathing shallow and controlled. I took a glance at her neck, strange black, tree branch like marks sprouted on one side of her neck, going down to her shoulder. It was my mark, a mark symbolizing that she is my mate and I hers.

I knew I had the same mark as her, I could feel it. I knew that no matter how far away she was, I could find her and protect her. She is **mine.**

She snuggled closer to my chest, embracing my warmth. I wrapped my arms around her smaller form and brought her closer to me, shielding her from the light and anything that would attempt to harm her.

In vampire society, the most important things were your mate and any children. Vampire males are extremely protective of their mates while Females are possessive. Yet I'm very possessive, eh, whatever. I crawled out of bed, only to be stopped by a pale and slender hand.

Selene had a seductive look." Where do you think you're going?" she whispered huskily.

"I was going to get something to eat,"

She pulled me toward her, pressing my face to her neck." Food's here, you aren't leaving this room today."

I smiled at those words and shrugged. I inserted my fangs into her neck and continued my very nice extracurricular activities.

**Third Person POV**

Zane stood in the cathedral alone. His sister and Percy had gone somewhere and hadn't come back. They were gone for hours. He had a sneaking suspicion of what they were doing and if that was the case, he had a new brother in law. Day was slowly turning to night, tension was rising. The vampiress were getting… frisky. The males were getting nervous.

A soft hand enveloped his own. He met the smiling face of Luna." Hey," she muttered.

"Hey to you too," he said. "Do you need something?"

"I do," she admitted." You,"

Her fangs sunk into his neck and the male's eyes widened in shock. His body shook before he recuperated and sunk his fangs into her neck.

Meanwhile, Tiberius stood up from his bed. Leah rested under the covers." What is it, darling?" she called.

"My children have mates," he muttered.

"And you have one that needs you!" she cried.

**Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter meeting**

"We've received a new prophecy," Thalia began." We might be going to war."

"Another war!" A Roman roared.

Thalia nodded." With Vampires," she continued." Ever heard of Dracula?"

Annabeth chuckled." Who hasn't?"

"Yeah, well he's real."

Annabeth paled." Oh," she muttered.

"What are they trying to do?" Nico asked.

"Destroy the sun."

Nico shrugged." Never liked it anyway," a harsh glare from the Apollo kids changed his mind." I was just kidding!"

"Anyway, the gods told me to tell you to be careful and never travel alone at night. Watch the shadows,"

Phoebe frowned, Perseus was a vampire. Was he trying to destroy the sun? She quickly excused herself and ran to the forest. She jumped into the air, her body morphing into a humanoid like wolf. Her amber eyes narrowed as she ran freely. The wolf packs needed to be informed.

**Sorry it's short. I have so much crap to do and I have midterms this week so updating will be difficult.**


End file.
